Electronic devices have become very adept at enabling us to view and manipulate electronically displayed images. However, electronic devices are less adept at the intersection between “real life” and electronically displayed images. In other words, electronic devices are adept at manipulating and displaying electronically displayed images, but less adept at interacting with real, physical objects, like books, game pieces, and so on.